


Wings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, References to Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You thought it was normal, to see Gabriel’s wings. But it isn’t, and it means that you are special…





	1. Chapter 1

The first time you had met Gabriel, it was a little while after you’d gotten Sam back from that crazy woman of letters.  Apparently, Chuck had re-made him and pieced him back together.  Then…tasked him to watch over you and the Winchesters.

 

Gabriel wasn’t the first angel you had met.  There was Castiel, Balthazar, Lucifer, Metatron…But they were nothing compared to Gabriel.  One, you and Gabriel quickly became friends, enjoying each other’s company and mischievousness.  Two, and one of the big reason he was unique…you could see his wings.

 

You never questioned it, or even mentioned it, assuming the others could see them too.  You put it up to him being an archangel, or version 2.0.  But regardless to the reason, you adored them, and him. 

 

They were huge, large appendages that stretched out.  Three on each side.  They had a rich golden color that seemed to change shade depending on how the light hit them, or his mood. 

 

Mood was the biggest factor, you realized.  When Gabriel was relaxed, they were a nice golden color.  The feathers themselves were laid out, almost as if they were a cat basking in the sun.

 

When he was angry, they flared out.  Like that time the boys suggested you play the bait for a hunt.  Gabriel flipped, calling them idiots for even suggestion it.  He stood up and slammed his hand down as he silence Dean’s rebuttal.  His wings darkened as they stretched out, slamming into the nearby bookcases, making them shake from the force.  You sat in awe, at not only his protectiveness of you, but the intimidating way his wings flared.

 

The mood that was your favorite that they showed was excitement.  They would ruffle and shift every few moments, even change shade, as if the color was going to fly off the wings.

 

You saw him eye the desert counter as his wings shifted excitedly.  He bit his lip in concentration as he looked over his choices, making you chuckle at his adorableness.  It was in that moment that you realized you had a bit of a crush on the angel. 

 

It wasn’t just his moods and how they changed that fascinated you.  It was also how he used them.

 

How his wings would wrap around him as a safety blanket when he was alone.  Or what you really liked was how they would hover towards you during a hunt, as if they were a shield he was using to protect you from harm.

 

But your feelings for Gabriel went beyond just admiring his wings.  It was how he was able to make you laugh, no matter the circumstance.  How he always had a witty retort or comeback.  How his eyes would light up when you brought candy back to the bunker.  Everything about him drew you in.  It was all these things that had you falling for him.

 

It was strange to harbor feelings like that for an angel, but you didn’t mind.  Gabriel was already your best friend, so you just kept your feelings quiet, happy to have him near.

 

Little did you know that your curiosity was about to change everything. 

 

You sat in the bunker library and sipped your beer, chatting with Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe.  That’s when your question just flew from your mouth. 

 

“So, is it an archangel thing?” 

 

Gabriel looked over to you and tilted his head.  “Is what an archangel thing?” 

 

“Your wings.  Can we just see them because you are an archangel?  Cause I couldn’t see Lucifer’s.”  You took an innocent sip of your beer as the whole room went silent and Gabriel’s eyes went wide.

 

“You can see Gabriel’s wings?”  Dean asked under his breath.

 

“Well, yea!  Can’t you?”  You asked happily, not realizing the implications of your words.

 

“No.”  Sam and Dean responded in unison.

 

“Huh…”  You turned to Gabriel and gave him a look.  “Then why can I?” 

 

Gariel gulped as he stared at you in awe.  It was then that his wings began to shift and change hue.  You knew this sign, making you chuckle as you asked.  “Why are you so excited?” 

 

Gabriel’s look of awe changed to one of pure joy as he smiled at you.  “You can tell that?” 

 

“Well, yea… your wings, they-hmpf!”

 

Your words were cut off as one of his wings wrapped around you and pulled you into him.

 

“I…I didn’t k-know I could touch them…I d-didn’t want to hurt you.”  You stuttered out, trying to hide your blush. 

 

“You can touch them anytime you want, sugar.  I trust my soulmate.”  His tone was low as he whispered to you.

 

“Soulmate?” 

 

“Yea.  If you see them, then you’re mine.”  He gave you a little wink before leaning down and kissing your head.  “And I’m excited because the woman I love is my soulmate and best friend.  Doesn’t get better than that.” 

 

You beamed up at his words, slowly closing the distance between you as you whispered back.  “No, it doesn’t.”  And you softly pressed our lips to his. 

 

000

 

Nothing really changed after that.  You still hunted, still stayed at the bunker.  The only difference was that you now had an angelic boyfriend, and you would fall asleep every night next to him under that blanket of feathers you so adored, as you curled up into the trickster you loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

The boys took the news of you and Gabriel being soulmates pretty well, at least, once Castiel had explained the significance and importance to them.  He sat with the boys, answering any and all of their questions as you and Gabriel went to your room for some privacy to talk.  Granted…the talking only lasted about ten minutes.  Once you two confessed your love for each other again, you were kissing and holding each other, and no other words were needed, not right then anyway. 

 

You had gotten into a rhythm of hunting, with Gabriel by your side, along with the boys, and then sleeping the night away in his arms and wings.  You loved being wrapped up in them, it was your favorite thing.  Especially on lazy mornings in the bunker.  Even if you didn’t have a case, you were up early, but instead of trying to force sleep, you would make everyone breakfast.  It would always take Gabriel a few minutes to follow you out.  By then you would have the food going, and he would pull you away from the counter and into his arms and chest, letting his large wings wrap around you both like a blanket, keeping you both safe and warm as you said your good mornings.

 

It happened slowly.  You would notice a couple golden feathers out of place there, a feather or two on your bed when you woke up, but nothing so drastic that it made you think twice about it.  It actually wasn’t until a few weeks later that it became an issue. 

 

You walked into your room and heard Gabriel mumbling to himself in your bathroom.  “Gabe, you okay?”  You said as you knocked on the door.  It wasn’t like he needed the bathroom for anything, so what was he doing?

 

“Fine…I just-argh!”  You heard him shuffling and then heard a loud bang and a bunch of stuff fall to the floor.  “Seriously?!  Come on, I know I’ve been slacking, but don’t go rouge on me now!”  You were wide eyed as you shuffled back and sat on your bed, figuring he would come out when he was ready. 

 

He mumbled more for about ten minutes before he came out with his head hung low.  “Gabe, what’s wrong?”  You reached out for him and pulled him close to you, letting him collapse onto his stomach on the bed. 

 

“My wings…haven’t been taking care of them like I should, now they are a mess…”  He let out an irritated sigh.  “Just don’t like dealing with it...”

 

You looked over his wings, scrutinizing every detail.  You saw the feathers going every which way, instead of laying down flat, some had fallen out and new ones were growing in.  They didn’t look bad, but you figured it was like hair, just one strand out of place could drive you mad.  “Why don’t I do it for you?”  You said softly as you ran a hand up over his top most wing. 

 

He shivered under your touch as he opened his eyes a little.  “You would do that for me?  It will take some time.” 

 

You nodded with a smile and got him to shift to the middle of the bed as you straddled his back.  “Just relax and tell me if I’m doing it wrong, okay?”  He gave a slow nod as he brought his arms up and laid them under his head, getting comfortable. 

 

You slowly reached out and fixed a few patches of feathers that were the worst, shifting them back into place and running a hand over them.  Gabriel kept letting out little happy sighs as you did so.  “Like that?”  You said softly as you moved to the next patch of disgruntled feathers.

 

“Yeah…feels nice…”  Gabriel said as a sigh.  You could feel him shift underneath you every few minutes, but you put it from your mind as you continued your work.  You managed to get the feathers all near the edge fixed, making the long appendages look even more beautiful now they everything was in place. 

 

You continued to work as the time ticked away, moving closer and closer to the base of his wings as you did so. 

 

Two hours had passed and you were finally in the home stretch.  There were feathers all over your mattress and floor.  You panicked the first time one fell out, but Gabriel told you that some would just fall off, and that was normal.  Even though it was taking a lot of time, you were really enjoying doing this.  You loved touching Gabriel’s wings, and he seemed to love to have them touched.  It was something the two of you would share when you were alone, curled up with each other, it was intimate.

 

You reached the final patch and you leaned down and gave his cheek a kiss.  “One more spot and you’re done, okay?”

 

He hummed in response, a soft smile on his face.  He seemed so relaxed as you did this, it was nice to see him at ease.  You ran your hands over his shoulders as down to the very base of his wings, before shifting the first feather into place. 

 

“Ngh…”  Gabriel let out a moan.

 

You snapped your hand away.  “I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”  Fear ran through your veins.  When you first got together, Gabriel told you how sensitive his wings were, so you were always extra careful with them, knowing if you ever hurt him, you wouldn’t forgive yourself.

 

“No…felt…really good.”  He mumbled.  You felt him shift underneath you and saw his mouth open slightly as you reached out and fixed another feather.  He let out a soft moan as his heart rate picked up.  Your eyes shot open as you realized the effect you were having. 

 

“Oh…you _really_ like this, don’t you?”  You said softly as you ran a finger over a single feather, loving how as you trailed down the feather his both shivered from his head down to his legs. 

 

“Don’t tease me.”  He said as his eyes flew open and looked over his shoulder at you.  You could see the effect there, his want for you to touch him more.  This was turning him on…but in your mind, the little devil on your shoulder asked a question that piqued your interest…how much was it turning him on?

 

“Okay, I won’t.”  You said as you leaned forward and gave his neck a little kiss, followed by a little nip on his earlobe, just the way he liked it. 

 

He let out a sigh as you turned your attention back to his wings.  You were methodical, shifting little feathers here and there, giving them lingering touches.  You would move just one, sometimes you would move two or three at a time. It was like you were playing with strings that moved Gabriel.  In just a matter of minutes, you had him panting underneath you, begging you to finish quickly. 

 

“Oh…I will.  Just one more to move, okay?”  You said as you ran your fingers through the delicate feathers.  He cried out as he shifted his hips underneath you.  You were probably taking more pleasure in doing this to him than you wanted, but hey, he teased you all the time…turnabout is fair play. 

 

You looked at the final feathers, a clump of six all together…time for the finishing blow, you thought to yourself.  You reached down and put them between your fingers and slowly leaned down and kissed his neck as you pulled them straight. 

 

Gabriel practically thrashed underneath you as he called out your name, but he didn’t move you off of him, he loved the feelings you were giving him.  When you released the feathers, he was panting as he had a big smile on his face. 

 

“Wow…when you said your feathers were sensitive, I didn’t know you meant it like that.”  You said teasingly as you shifted off to his side. 

 

There was a blur of color and you found yourself pinned to the bed, Gabriel’s mouth on yours as he kissed you fiercely and passionately.  He grinded against you and you felt how aroused he was, how much he needed you.  His lips trailed down your jaw and to your neck as you threw your head back.  One hand went into his hair as the other quickly moved back to his wings, running through the feathers at the base of his back again.

 

He thrust against you as you moved the feathers through your fingers.  You reveled in pride that you were making him this desperate, that he wanted and needed you this much.  Gabriel looked up to you with an almost predatory smirk.  “I’m going to get you back for this, you tease.”  He said as he leaned down and gave your neck a nip.  “Gonna tease you back…”

 

“I wonder who could last the longest.” You challenged as you ran your fingers through his feathers again.  His body tensed as you giggled.  “I bet it will be me…” 

 

Gabriel hovered over you and smiled down at you.  “I love you, but you will be the death of me if you don’t shut up and kiss me.” 

 

You smiled as you pulled him down into a deep kiss, letting his tongue explore your mouth as his hands trailed up underneath your shirt. 

 

000

 

Sam and Dean and Cas sat out in the library when the lights in the bunker flickered as they heard you cry out.  Their first instinct was to run to your aid, but one word from Cas and they stopped.

 

“What do you mean, don’t?”  Dean snapped back as Sam glared at the angel.

 

“I believe what has taken place is that Gabriel has asked her to groom his wings.”

 

“So?!  I don’t care what the hell he is doing, she shouldn’t be screaming-.”  Dean’s words were cut off when he heard you cry out once more, but this time he took in the tone and the sound, and he blushed and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

 

“It is a very…intimate…process.”  Cas answered as he turned his attention back to the computer in front of him. “That would also explain the electrical fluctuations.  Gabriel’s grace is strong, and it is hard to control when you are…passionate.”

 

“UGH!”  Sam and Dean grimaced at the same time as they sat back down.  “I need brain bleach.”  Dean said quickly. 

 

“I cannot help you with that.”  Cas answered flatly.  “But I would recommend ear plugs, as this will most likely be a regular occurrence.” 


End file.
